


Her Desire

by BloomingWillowss



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingWillowss/pseuds/BloomingWillowss
Summary: "I want you to be honest with me""I will, I promise"





	1. Chapter 1

My books are basically all fiction. Everything is made up in my stories. 

So I'm asking you to not copy or plagiarize my work. I work too hard on my stories that I like to share with the world. 

If you want to create a YouTube series or anything, please ask my permission and give credit to my name. 

I love you all and I hope that when you read my books/ff. It can let you escape from what ever it is that you are going through🌻

Thank you  
~ Lashanna 🌺🦋


	2. 2

Tyra wipes her forehead that is all sweaty from packing up her dorm room,"This is taking forever". 

Deja taking a box to her truck,"Well no one told you to pack your entire life in this dorm". 

Clarissa giggles and helps her sisters to load up the truck,"I can't believe.. we are gonna go to South Korea like we said when we were little". 

Deja was the oldest of the three sisters, 25, she's bossy and always looking out for her younger sisters.

Clarissa was the middle child, 24, and adopted into the family. She was mostly quiet and loved cats for some reason she used to think they were people. She was adopted when she was around five years old from Deja and Tyra's parents. She is always grateful and gained two new sisters. 

Tyra was the youngest at the age of 22, she was super talented that she loved to sing and dance. She was a little shy when new people came around especially boys her age. 

Tyra scoffs at Deja but smiles at Clarissa's comment,"Yea I can't wait". 

Deja outs down the box into the trunk,"I guess.. this is it then". 

Tyra looks at her college and thinks I didn't belong here in the first place,"Yea it is". 

The three girls get in the truck and drive to the airport to meet their parents. They see their mom running and helping them, but their dad is on the phone with an employer.. he calls, but really it is his mistress. 

Their mom, Melissa picks up a bag and walks with her daughters,"Call me when you get to the house please". 

Clarissa nods and says,"Yes mom, we will".

Melissa gives her husband the side eye then gives all three of them the tickets,"My little babies are growing up so fast. I might start crying again". 

Deja hugs their mom tightly,"I will take care of them. I promise". 

Tyra and her sister both hug their mom together and share a little tears together. Their dad finally gets off the phone and just stands there which they are all used to his blank expression. Tyra just looks at him and does a fake smile. It feels like he has been ready to leave their family for so long, because he has another family on the way. The deal is with their father and mother met in an icecream shop, Melissa was popular at first because she was on the cheerleading team. Their dad, Leroy was the son of a famous CEO, until he took it over. Still don't know how they became a couple all this years. 

Tyra standing near her dad and thinks that goodness I am leaving all this behind, but leaving mom is the hardest thing,"Mom, are you gonna be okay?".

Melissa touches her cheek,"I will be fine.. a maybe come to visit soon maybe..It is hard to see my three girls leaving. Do you all have food and snacks and passports?". She sounded so worried about them that she looked pale.

Deja nods and says,"Yes mom..we have to a board soon though". She grabs her bags and goes to the line. 

Clarissa hugs Melissa,"Bye mom..dad". She goes to stand behind Deja. 

Melissa sees her youngest daughter and gives her the biggest hug,"Please take care of yourself".

Tyra hugs her back,"I will, I promise mom". 

Melissa smiles at her and goes,"Have an adventure and maybe a boyfriend". 

Tyra starts to laugh that off because she had a bad relationship in the beginning of her freshman year of college. It was that bad that she didn't come out of her room for days. Not even wanting to honeybuns at all. She walks to the line then the three girls aboard the plane and Tyra sits near the window. 

A guy sits next to her and puts on his headphones jamming to his music while having a face mask on. 

Tyra holds his hand because of the plane taking off,"I'm sorry". 

The guy holds her hand and says,"It's okay". 

Tyra just holds his hand smiles,"I have a fear of planes,but this is gonna be a long flight". 

The guy nods slowly then chuckles a little,"Since you will be holding my hand for this flight, we should get to know each other a little.. I'm Jungkook".


	3. 3

Tyra starts to smile at him, thinking he's super handsome and sweet,"So you going back to Seoul to visit or something?". 

Jungkook shakes head and says,"No, I'm actually going back home. We have a break from tour. I loved it". 

Tyra raises an eyebrow of the tour part,"Wait you are like famous or something?". 

Jungkook takes a sip of his banana milk and looks at her,"I guess you could say that". 

Tyra goes on her phone and looks up Jungkook. He's a kpop idol, wow..she thought to herself. 

Deja gets up from her seat to go to the bathroom and trips over somebody's foot,"Hey your foot was in the isle". 

The guy with the silver hair turns around,"I'm sorry miss". He helps her up and the two stare at each like they just found love or something. 

Deja thinks woah. He is super fine and dusts off the dust balls off of her,"I'm sorry. It was my fault...wow you are really cute". She thought maybe he thinks I'm weird now. 

The guy chuckles with his dimples and cheesing at her,"Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself". 

Deja starts to blush and goes,"I'm Deja by the way". 

He starts to smile at her again,"I'm Namjoon aka RM, if you heard about BTS". 

Deja starts to nod,"I actually am a fan of you guys so is my other sisters". 

Jin gets up from the seat and sees Namjoon talking to a girl and hits Hobi,"Look at those two". 

Hobi playing his music and laughs,"I never thought Namjoon actually knew how to talk to girls". 

Namjoon hears his other members making fun of him,"I should go back to my seat but maybe we can talk on this flight?". 

Deja nods happily and goes to the bathroom then comes out to talk to Namjoon. 

Jungkook sees Tyra having snacks and ask if he could have some. They started to share snacks and watch movies together through out the plane ride. 

Clarissa sees a guy taking selfies funny and thinks oh my gee. It's Taehyung Kim...just act natural,"Hi". 

Taehyung looks over and smiles,"Hello. Are you enjoying the plane ride?". 

Clarissa nods at him,"It's my first time being on this one this long..what about you?". 

Tae puts his phone down and takes out his snack,"Not my first time, but everything will be alright". 

Jimin sitting next to him in the isle seat and waves,"Hi". 

Clarissa smiles at him,"Hello". 

Once the plane lands, Jungkook helps Tyra with her bag and smiles at her. The whole plane walks off board and there's cameras every where for BTS. 

Namjoon goes up to Deja's while she's waiting for other her suitcase,"Here's my number. I hope to see you soon". He walks off with his members. 

Deja starts to squeal and think I'm so in love,"I actually got his number. You know Seoul.. might be a fresh new start for us". 

Clarissa looks up at Taehyung and sees him wave,"Yea maybe". 

Tyra is already out door waiting for a ride to take them to their house and sees Jungkook stand next to her,"I hope you have fun on your break". 

Jungkook scratches the back of head as he bunny smiles,"I need all the sleep I can get. May I get your number so we can't lose touch?". 

Tyra looked shocked at him when he asked for her number. She didn't feel pretty enough to even talk to the guy, but she did on the entire plane ride,"Yes".


	4. 4

Tyra woke up smiling with the sun shining her face of her windows being open. 

Deja jumps on her bed," Wake up you silly goose. It's time to get my flirting on". She does a little dance which makes Clarissa make a weird face. 

Clarissa comes in Tyra's room with two mugs of coffee,"Us hanging out with idols..that's a shocker. I feel like yesterday was a dream". 

Tyra grabs a mug that has flowers on it and takes a sip while nodding her head,"It doesn't..but we have to call mom remember. She's gonna kill us for not calling yesterday". 

Deja grabs her phone and sees the time,"I think she's sleeping, because of the time difference". 

Clarissa sits down on the soft blanket,"We can call her later at night time which would be like morning for her ". 

Tyra drinks some of her coffee and puts it down on her nightstand,"We should get ready". 

Clarissa's phone starts to ring,"That's Taehyung. Yea we should". She leaves to her room all giggly. 

Deja smirks at Tyra then gets up then goes to her room to pick out a sexy outfit for Namjoon. 

Tyra goes to her closest and picks out an outfit with a hairstyle to do. She goes and takes a shower while singing Young and Beautiful from one of her favorite movies. 

After she gets out the shower, Tyra puts on her clothes and looks in the mirror,"You can do this. Don't be weird and be yourself". 

Clarissa knocks on her door,"Are you done talking to yourself?". 

Tyra throws a teddy bear at her,"Yes I am". 

They both grab their bags and head outside to a Black truck. 

Jimin rolls down the window and smiles,"Hi". 

Jin scoffs at Jimin only saying hi and opens them door,"Come in". 

Deja and Clarissa head into the truck, but Tyra doesn't when she feels a hand in hers. 

Jungkook holds her hand and leads her to his car. 

Jin rolls his eyes at the young Maknae,"You could have came with us". 

Jimin smirks at Jungkook's game and goes,"Let him be Hyung". 

Jin starts to fuss at Jimin for talking back which makes Deja and Clarissa laugh. 

Jungkook opens the door for Tyra and gets in his car then drives off,"I thought I'd give you a tour before we get the dorms". 

Tyra thinks oh my god,"A tour of what?". 

Jungkook smiles at her while they are a stop light,"Just the beauty of this city like you". 

Tyra blushes extremely hard at his compliment even though he was an idol. She felt like she could talk about anything with him. It did feel she's known him for a long time even though they met a few days ago. 

Jungkook drives up to the dorms and looks at her,"You ready?". 

Tyra grabs her bag and gets out the car with him,"Wow this looks..". 

Jungkook chuckles at her amazement,"It's home for now". He takes her hand and leads her into the dorms where everyone is there. 

The whole living room goes ooooooo which makes them both blush and a little bit of embarrassed. 

Hobi laughs at them blushing,"I think you would be a great couple". 

Jungkook throws a pillow at his Hyung,"Shut up". 

Yoongi wakes up from his long nap and walks into the living room,"What are you two dating now?". 

They both shake their head which doesn't convince Yoongi at all. He sits on the other side of Tae and Clarissa. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes at his hyungs and still holds her hand to the dance room so they could be alone. 

Tyra puts her bag down and looks in the mirror,"This place is where you guys hip thrusts and dance". 

Jungkook comes up behind her and holds her by her waist,"Do you dance?". 

Tyra nods and holds his hands,"I'm not very good but you can show me". 

Jungkook goes to his phone and puts on Mic Drop,"Do you know this routine?". 

Tyra starts to chant their names which makes Jungkook smile,"I know this one and the remix one with the break dance". 

Jungkook walks over to her and dances with her then some how they fall in each other arms when he trips. He stares into her eyes then her lips. Tyra does the same thing and then she sees the rest of BTS and her sisters at the door. 

Deja crosses her arms,"See I told you they would kiss". 

Jungkook gets up and helps Tyra up,"We we're just dancing". 

Hobi thinks oh brother,"Sure you guys were". 

Tyra gives Hobi a smile,"I promise. Scouts honor". 

Clarissa takes Taehyung's hand and dances with him along with Jin and Joonie with Deja. 

Tyra sees her sisters dance and smiles at them,"If you want to dance more we can Jungkook". 

Jungkook takes her hand and leads her the way. Once it turned dark, they both were outside walking around the dorm away from everyone. 

Jungkook puts his hand in her hand and pulls down her face mask,"I had fun today but I wish it was just us". 

Tyra looks at his doe pretty eyes,"Like alone?". 

Jungkook nods,"I know we are getting to know each other, but I would like to take you on a date?". 

Tyra thinks oh my god..I just got asked out by Jungkook Jeon,"Yes I will". 

Jungkook thinks time himself, she said yes,"Cool, I'll see you on our date". 

Tyra kisses his cheek and then walks to the car. 

Clarissa notices Jungkook jumping on the wall,"Whats all about?". 

Tyra shrugs and acts all ditzy,"I just got asked on a date". 

Clarissa looked shocked,"Shut the front door". 

Deja hugs her little sister,"Awww my little sister have a date". 

Tyra hits her,"You are cutting off my circulation". She gets out of the hug and says,"Let's go home to sleep". 

Clarissa remembered that their mom called," By the way mom called. She said she misses us and hopefully we can call again". 

They all nod at each other and then they head home and sleep.


	5. 5

After a couple of months of dating, BTS goes back to working which is cool to see Jungkook send Tyra videos of them practicing. They FaceTime when they get a chance to. 

Today, the girls were going to the see the guys practice their comeback which will be so great. Deja jumped on Namjoon and made out with him which made everyone say ew. 

Jungkook gets off the stage and walks to his girlfriend,"Hey baby". 

Tyra uses her tippy toes and kisses him,"Hi handsome, how is practice?". 

Hobi sits on edge of the stage and says,"Its coming to together, it will be amazing plus we are going to the Grammys". 

Jimin sits next to him and goes,"Yea we are..for a like a week then we will be back". 

Jin hits Jimin in the back for saying that,"We just figured it out like yesterday, but if you guys wanted to come and be dates..I'll be down".

Tae comes back with Clarissa in hand and goes,"Well I have my date". 

Clarissa kisses his cheek softly and sits in one of the chair,"An award show. Grammy's are rigged all the time".

Tyra looks at Jungkook with her arms folded,"Why didn't you tell me?".

Jungkook throws his hands up in surrender,"I was gonna say it when you came while we have our little date after practice".

Yoongi dancing with army bombs and replies,"I don't know if the girls can go since they aren't staff". 

Deja pouts at her boyfriend,"It's okay. We have work and Tyra starts school soon anyways". 

Jungkook looks back at Tyra,"You didn't tell me about getting into college". 

Jin sips his water,"Sounds like you two need a little chat". 

Tyra gives Deja a death glare which makes her sister just look down,"I was going to, but you were busy and all". 

Jungkook arches his eyebrow,"That is great news babe. I know you will do great". 

Jimin rolls his eyes,"Get a room you two". 

Jungkook throws a water bottle at his Hyung which the two starts to play fight. They all go on stage to practice more then after Jungkook took Tyra backstage to talk to her alone. 

Tyra pulls out her snacks from her bag and eats a chip,"Jungkook, you seem nervous?". 

Jungkook sits next to her and steals one of her chips,"I'm not..it's just the guys we're upset that we didn't get nominated even though we worked our buts off for the last seven years". 

Tyra holds his cheek to face her and replies,"You guys are worth more than a stinky Grammy. An award doesn't tell you who you are...you guys are changing history. Kpop is rising and a lot of groups not just y'all are bringing something new to the floor..I will always be proud of you Jungkook..no matter what you do". 

Jungkook feels a little bit better on the situation. It still bothered him but he didn't want Tyra to sad with him,"How did I get so lucky?". 

Tyra shrugs her shoulders,"The plane ride". 

Jungkook has a flashback of when they first met and now they are together,"I'm glad we sat next to each other..you know I've been wanting to say this thing but I think I'm gonna wait till it's the right time". 

Tyra removes her hand from his cheek and seems worried,"What's the thing you want to say?". 

Jungkook fake yawns and puts his arm around her,"When the perfect time comes. I will". 

He starts to kiss her on her cheek and tickle her then they fall on the ground. Jungkook helps Tyra up and goes to spend time with her for the whole night. Then they fall asleep in each other's arms in his bedroom.


	6. 6

Jungkook wakes up and sees Tyra is next snuggled up in his arms. He kisses her lips softly, then gets up and looks at his desk in this room for a letter.

Tyra turns over and cuddles his only pillow dreaming about them being together for a long time.

Jungkook chuckles at her and finds some clothes to wear while he's shirtless in his closet. He feels someone hugging him from behind and he sees his girlfriend,"Good morning baby".

Tyra lets him go and stands next to him,"Morning baby..how did you sleep?".

Jungkook takes her by the hip and holds her and kisses her lips for a little make out session,"It was perfect. You should spend the night more often".

Tyra smiles at his dorky face,"I'll try". Her hand goes on his bare chest and feels his abs then goes back to his face,"You know..you are super fit. I'm kinda jealous".

Jungkook mimics her and says,"I mean you are perfect the way you are.. if you really are jealous..I could show you something that I do for boxing..but after practice".

Tyra playfully hits him in the shoulder,"Deal. I think I have go to my school today maybe to find out classes".

Jungkook lets her go and picks out an outfit,"I'll drive you".

Tyra nods at him then looks for a flannel to wear over her clothes. After they take a shower and get ready. Jungkook and Tyra goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Hobi looks at them suspiciously and goes,"Did she sleep here last night?".

Tyra giggles at him,"I did. It was super late to go come so we slept together and I mean like just cuddles and talking. No sexual things. Promise".

Jimin scratches his head when he comes into the kitchen,"I could hear you guys from my room".

Jungkook squints his eyes at Jimin,"Wrong couple Hyung".

Jimin is suddenly confused and puts down his phone on the counter,"So if it wasn't y'all then who was it?".

Hobi shrugs his shoulders,"Maybe you were dreaming". He helps Tyra make the eggs while she cooks pancakes and waffles.

Jungkook gets a text from someone so he goes and checks it out in the living room. Tae comes out of his room and sits on the couch with Jungkook.

Hobi checks his phone as well,"It's a message from Bang PD. I guess we are all needed for something".

Tyra gets a little sad, but says,"It's okay..you guys go".

Hobi kisses her cheek and smiles,"I'm gonna take two pancakes". He takes a plate and walks out with Jimin and Taehyung.

Jungkook gets up and grabs a pancake and eats in tiny pieces,"I'm sorry we didn't get have breakfast together".

Tyra nods and washes the dishes and cuts her finger,"Dammit".

Jungkook takes her finger and wraps in a bandaid then kisses it,"Better?".

Tyra looks at him with sad eyes,"You should go. I don't want you to be yelled at by your boss".

Jungkook takes his hand out hers and walks to his meeting leaving Tyra alone. Tyra checks her phone to see her sisters texts, but there is none.

She cleans up the kitchen and puts the food away to grab her stuff from Jungkook's room. She notices a letter on his desk from someone that signed with a heart on it. 

{ sorry I haven't been on in a while, writers block as taken a toll on me. I'm here now and I have some more books I'm gonna release soon}


	7. 7

Tyra picks up the letter thinking she maybe can make out some of the words. She hears the door move and puts it back on his desk. 

Jungkook opens the door and puts his phone on the bed,"I thought you would been gone already". He walks over and sits on his desk near the letter. 

Tyra picks up her bag, she looks at him not acting guilty for reading the letter,"I was, I was just getting my bag". She kisses him on the lips softly then walks out the door to go outside. 

Jungkook sees the letter then runs past everyone to catch up to his girlfriend, he sees in a cab with her in it. 

Tyra puts her on music and heads to sign up for classes when she gets there. She sees a familiar face that she knows. She goes up and tap him on the shoulder, he turns around and sees the guy that broke her heart. 

Chase Collins smiled at her with his blonde hair and green eyes,"Hey Tyra, I didn't know you were in South Korea too". He goes into her hug her but she steps back. 

Tyra crosses her arms at him,"Why are you stalking me?". 

Chase chuckles at her and says,"I just really like to travel, I might stay for a bit so we can catch up".

Tyra shrugs her shoulders then sees Chase coming in for a kiss,but he hits the floor and sees Jungkook in a mask looking mad. It was kinda hot to see him jealous, he takes his girlfriend by the hand and goes to a corner. 

Jungkook unmasks himself with a furious face,"Who is that?". 

Tyra looks into his doe eyes focused,"My ex boyfriend from America, he did me wrong and I hate him. I was gonna swerve from his lips, but you beat me to it..why are you out in public?". 

Jungkook pulls headphones out of his jacket pocket and gives them to her,"You forgot these..and I had to make sure that you got here safely". 

Tyra rolls her eyes playfully and says,"I forget to text you, but you really need to go home.I'm okay I promise". 

Jungkook thinks I need to trust her like she trusts me and nods softly,"Okay". He kisses her lips with passion. 

Tyra holds his face while they kiss and breaks it,"Now go..I call you after". 

Jungkook gives her peck on her lips then walks away to go home. 

Tyra blushes at him walking away and goes to sign up for three classes then goes to the cafe to have her favorite iced caramel mocha. 

Chase sits across from her and smirks at her,"Who was that guy that hit me and took my precious chocolate drop".

Tyra pretends to throw up in her mouth,"He is a friend of mine and never call me that again, that just sounds weird and racist".

Chase puts his hands on the table and says,"Come to the frat party with me tonight, invite your cute sisters too". 

Tyra shakes her head and drinks a sip of her coffee,"No thanks,I am busy with work". 

Chase raises his right eyebrow and goes,"You were always busy with something to the point where you never want to hang out".

Tyra raises an eyebrow,"Like it gives you a reason a cheat".

Chase chuckles and scratches his head,"You forgive me right?". 

Tyra phone rings and sees its Jungkook then goes,"Never in your dreams, I have to go bye". 

She walks out of the cafe and sees a girl with the same heart on Jungkook's letter she found. So she goes to investigate to see about it and looks at her funny. 

Jungkook and the girl hug.


	8. 8

Tyra looks at him then sees Chase behind her and rolls her eyes. She starts to walk away but he grabs her hand,"Hey".

Jungkook sees it in the corner of his eye and wants to smack him but can't, even though he already did.

Tyra takes it away,"I'm leaving now bye. I have go actually practice and do other stuff".

Chase smirks at her and tries to hold her,"Oh come on it's not like you have a boyfriend".

Tyra slaps him away again,"I do and he wouldn't like this so I should go seriously".

Chase rolls his eyes and scoffs,"Same old Tyra.. running away when you can have all of this again".

Tyra gets a panic attack just thinking about what happen in fresh man year,"I rather not at all".

Jungkook says bye to Yuna then heads over with his face mask to see what's going on.

Tyra feels someone's hand on her waist then looks at Jungkook then walks away with him.

Jungkook looks at Chase funny then gets the car with Tyra and takes off his mask,"Why does he keep trying when he has no chance".

Tyra breathes in and out and calms down,"He is like that trust me. It took a whole move to forget him but he's here".

Jungkook looks at her sad,"Is there something you want to talk about?..you know you can tell me anything".

Tyra looks down and holds his hand,"No..". She kisses his lips which he holds her face.

Jungkook breaks it and smiles at her,"Promise?".

Tyra does their handshake and pecks him on the lips,"Yea.. so who was that you were with?".

Jungkook says,"She was old flame that she needed me to talk about something important".

Tyra seems suspicious,"Like what?".

Jungkook chuckles at how funny it is,"She still is in love with me and um I moved on because we went separate lives. But I met you and cleared all that up".

Tyra seems a little clingy to him but doesn't show it,"What do you mean?".

Jungkook sees her as a little jealous and kisses her hand,"You basically saved my life.. I didn't think I would find love until now ".

Tyra gets out the car with him and walks to his room because no one else is home and she sits on his bed,"Can I ask you a question?".

Jungkook brings her a sprite and him a water bottle,"Whats up?".

Tyra takes a sip of her sprite,"Do you ever want to get married?".

Jungkook chokes on his water and coughs,"I mean yea one day but I want to make sure I have everything set".

Tyra laughs at his reaction and says,"Like pillows".

Jungkook grabs her sprite and tackles her on his bed,"I can afford pillows but choose not to buy them".

Tyra feeling the urge to kiss him and she does. Jungkook was shocked at first but he was kissing her with passion. After a couple of hours of making love, they hear the door knob turn while they are making out being naked under the covers.

Jimin walks in one them kissing then closes his eyes,"Tell me I didn't see anything".

Jungkook covering up Tyra, so he throws a pillow at Jimin,"Knock first".

Jimin turns around even with his eyes closed still runs into the wall then walks out the door.

Tyra laughs in Jungkook's chest and kisses his lips,"I love you".

Jungkook smiles at her,"I love you too".


	9. 9

After they go take a shower together they get dressed and head for icecream. To have a their date after that just made love in his room. Jungkook stares at her while eating his icecream.

Tyra sees him and looks at with a funny face,"What are you staring at?".

Jungkook bites his icecream which is super odd,"You beautiful".

Tyra takes a spoonful of her icecream and they walk around the park together and then sit in his car.

Jungkook driving around while she takes a nap to the beach. He shakes her a little,"Babe wake up".

Tyra turns over then she gets carried out of the door by Jungkook.

She looks at him with her angry sleepy face,"I was dreaming".

Jungkook still carrying her,"About what?".

Tyra chuckles a little,"My future as a writer and surrounded by our children".

Jungkook sits her down and looks at her,"We have to get married in order to have a child besides you are the biggest baby I know".

Tyra runs after him in the stand then he splashed her with some water,"Jeon you are gonna get it".

Jungkook and Tyra have some fun then head back to the dorm where Bighit is in the living room with arms crossed.

A manager speaks up first,"You guys were seen in public when you knew you weren't supposed to".

Tyra puts her head down and Jungkook speaks up,"It wasn't her fault. It was mine..".

A hair stylist smirks at Tyra,"Jungkook you have to keep an image. You do know that right?".

Tyra sees her giving Jungkook crap,"Listen.. we are allowed to be in a relationship and who cares if they see us together".

Another manager slams a newspaper on the table,"We can't have BTS in any scandals..they worked hard to where they were at and we don't need distractions.. they are gonna be super busy".

Tyra wants to speak her mind but Jungkook talks,"You are right and I'm sorry..we will keep our relationship on the low".

The manager nods,"Go ahead Jungkook. The guys are waiting for you".

Jungkook looks at Tyra and then at his manager,"I have to take her home".

The stylist smiles,"We will send her a car to go home".

Tyra grabs her bag and says,"It's fine I'll walk. Thanks for the day Jungkook". She walks out the door and walks home.

Jungkook wanted to run after her but he didn't. He just went to practice with the guys and he was gonna call her later.

Tyra stops at a store and gets something to drink and a snack,"Thank you". She said to the clerk and walked out eating her pockys. She gets a text from Jungkook while she's walking.

Baby   
Are you home yet?

Tyra   
Not yet. I'm still walking

Baby   
Are you still mad at me or today?

Tyra   
I'm mad at that you didn't stick up for us

Baby   
I know.. I just want to make them happy and I feel like we should do this in low until everything is in the clear. I'm just trying to protect you.

Tyra   
Like hide from the world forever?

Baby   
No I mean for right now. Can we call when you get home so know you are safe?

Tyra  
I'm gonna do some cleaning. Maybe tomorrow

Baby  
Babe

Tyra   
?

Baby   
I love you

Tyra leaves him on read and walks down her street by herself. After she gets home she doesn't feel like she wants to be bothered by anyone. She goes to her room and sleeps.

Jungkook throws his phone on his bed and shakes his head.

Taehyung comes in his room and pats his back,"Maybe she will understand soon".

Jungkook looks at him,"I don't know..I guess she's mad at me for not speaking up to the managers but they literally are our bosses".

Taehyung nods,"You just have to remember to choose your priorities first".

Taehyung leaves him alone and Jungkook lays on his bed and sleeps.


	10. 10

Two weeks later , Tyra goes out shopping by herself since her sisters are too busy with school and work. She goes to a local market to get some fresh fruit then sees Chase and walks another way.

Chase catches up to her,"Hey wait a minute. Can we talk?".

Tyra shakes her head and pushes past him like not a care in the world. She walks to a taxi, but senses someone closes the door on her.

Chase grabs her bags for her,"Come on. I'll give you a ride".

Tyra tries to get them back but can't reach that high since she's short,"Can you stop?.. I have go home and get ready for class".

Chase chuckles at her and then gives her back her bags,"Here you go crybaby".

Tyra kicks him in the leg and walks off to her house then gets ready for class which she misses Jungkook talking to her. He's been super busy with the new comeback so she hasn't been bothering him too much.

Deja walks in her room,"Namjoon invited us to a get together later tonight? Before they go back to America".

Tyra fixing her hair in her mirror and nods,"Okay".

Deja sits on her end of her bed,"I miss us being close. It feels like you don't talk to us anymore".

Tyra turns around and fake smiles,"I just been busy with stuff that's all".

Deja folds her arms and goes,"Like skipping family time, you have been avoiding Jungkook these past few weeks and it's not good..he seems not himself".

Tyra shrugs her shoulders,"Our relationship is on the low for now and maybe it's easier I guess so I can have a normal life. I mean he will never show me to the world so what's the point?".

Deja stands up and goes infront of her,"That's not fair to him. Listen I know how it feels to be in hiding but he's only protecting you, why can't you get that?.. I know Chase is back and you been acting weird lately..Because if Chase is the problem".

Tyra interrupts her and says,"He's not okay..I shut him down everytime. Sometimes I wish you would trust me more on anything. You aren't mom so you can't control my life".

Deja gets a little hurt by her words,"I'm just doing my job since you have been distant between us. Don't come to party if you are gonna blame anything on everyone. And the reason I act like mom is because I have to. So you or Clarissa don't get into trouble". She leaves Tyra's room with slamming her door.

Tyra rolls her eyes and thinks to herself that her sister is such a drama queen then goes out of the house and sees Jungkook's car parked in their drive way.

Jungkook gets out with some of the members and stands infront of Tyra,"Hi".

Tyra looks at him like he's a stranger,"Ello".

Jungkook clears his throat,"Can we talk?".

Tyra looks at the time on her watch,"I have class in a hour and I want to get there early".

Jungkook puts his hands in his pockets,"Can I drive you to school?".

Tyra shakes her head,"We can't be seen together right?.. it's fine I'll walk". She pushes past him with her bag and walks down the street.

Jungkook gets his car and rides next to her,"I'm not gonna let you walk 30 minutes to your school. Get in".

Tyra gets in the car because she doesn't wanna fight with him and just leans at the window. It was silence in the car for a bit until Jungkook said something.

Jungkook sees a red light then breaks the silence,"I miss you".

Tyra looks at him and sigh,"I miss you too".

Jungkook holds her hand in his while he drives,"Are you gonna be here for the party?. If you need a ride home. I can".

Tyra kisses his cheek,"I'm sorry for not talking to you. I've been mad and moody lately. I got into with my sister before you guys showed up".

Jungkook smiles a little at her,"I understand that you want go on dates with me in person and I want to show you off to the world but Bighit cares a lot about image. If I could show you off, I would in a heartbeat".

Tyra smiles at him then feels like she needs to vomit. She opens the car door and vomits on the side of the road.

Jungkook helps her by pulling her braids back and patting her back,"Did you eat anything?".

Tyra grabs a napkin from her bag and breathes in and out,"I just been eating small stuff. I've been super picky about the foods I eat now. Throwing up is every other day thing".

Jungkook grabs a water bottle of his trunk and gives it to her,"Take a break from class today and I'll take you to the doctor".

Tyra nods and drinks small sips from the bottle. They arrive at the doctor and Tyra goes into a room with Jungkook who has a mask on.

The doctor smiles at her,"Throwing up, mood swings, and weird cravings..hmmm". She looks at her sheet when she took Tyra's physical and all.

Tyra sees Jungkook hold her hand to be a support of her,"I think maybe the flu".

The doctor says,"I have to see. Hold on". She leaves out the room.

Tyra lays back on the chair,"Ugh I hate this".

Jungkook chuckles at her,"It's probably nothing serious like the flu or even it is. I can take care of you".

Tyra giggles at him then says ,"You are so cute".

The doctor comes back with a few things in hand,"When was your last period?".

Tyra thinks about it and then thinks oh my god,"Before this was happening. I haven't gotten it lately which is odd".

The doctor smiles at the both of them,"Congratulations. You are gonna be a mom".

Tyra looks a little happy that she has a mini her or Jungkook inside her while Jungkook looks frozen.

A baby will change everything in their lives.


	11. 11

Jungkook slides down in his chair thinking about what is he gonna tell his bosses and the rest of the guys. He was afraid of being the father a child right now while everything is going on.

However Tyra smiles at the ultrasound and thinks I'm gonna be a mother of a boy or a girl. I just hope that everything goes well.

The doctor helps her clean up and goes,"Good luck to you and your little one". She escorts them out the door and they head in the car to talk.

Tyra holds her stomach,"I can't believe we are pregnant".

Jungkook finally breaks his silence,"I don't think I'm ready to be a father".

Tyra looks at him and holds his hand,"I'm not ready to be a mother, but we can figure it out".

Jungkook looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead,"Babe, you have school and maybe work and I have a busy schedule".

Tyra thinks about it and wants to keep it just because she wants to be a mom and plus with Jungkook being a father would be amazing,"I can take a few classes and work I can work till maybe I give birth..don't worry".

Jungkook starts to drive to his dorm,"I don't want you to overwork yourself on everything. What if I'm not home when you deliver?.. what if I don't become a great dad".

Tyra holds his hand while he's driving and rolls her eyes playfully,"You will be an amazing father,I wouldn't have picked a better partner".

Jungkook smirks at those words but then gets a little upset,"We aren't even married and I wanted to show you the world".

Tyra sighs a little and goes,"I know and if it's okay with you, we don't have to keep the baby. We have options and we decide together".

Jungkook parks the car in the garage and helps her out,"Should we tell the rest?".

Tyra gets out and leans on his car,"Not yet. I want us to make sure we decide on if we are keeping the baby or not".

Jungkook tilts his head a little,"You want to keep it don't you?".

Tyra looks down,"I want to keep it because I feel like I can become a mother just like how my mom raised me..it's weird to explain but I'm already loving the little bean that's inside me. It will be apart of you and that's why I want this life so much. There's no one I rather have a baby with than you".

Jungkook takes his hands and puts on her stomach and then kisses her,"Okay. We can keep it, as long as we do it together and no stress for you pregnant lady".

Tyra kisses him back and feels like they have a little family going on. She walks with them to the dorms and says hi to everyone.

Hobi gives her a plate of Kimchi,"Made it just for you". He kisses her cheek and sees she's glowing a little.

Deja sees her little sister and walks past to outside to the balcony.

Tyra follows her and closes the door,"I'm sorry for being a jerk the last few weeks. I just been not feeling well.. you are right and I should have listened".

Deja turns around with tears down her face with bad news,"And I'm sorry for yelling at you and not asking what's really wrong. Just dealing with the news that what mom told us is bad and I'm trying to hold it together for all of us".

Tyra gets a little worried,"What news?".

Deja wipes her tear from her cheek,"Mom is dying.. she's super sick and I was thinking of flying back there to help her or her coming here to live with us. I'd quit my job just to take care of mom".

Tyra starts to think for the worse and thinks why didn't their mom say anything. It's been a little months since they heard their mom say she was sick even as kids,"We should have her here. She needs to be with us unless we need to go home".

Deja shrugs her shoulders," Clarissa thinks she will be better here because of the doctors are better..I haven't told Namjoon yet because I don't want him to worry about it".

Tyra hugs her oldest sister,"We will get her here , I have some money that I still have and we will get her the treatment she needs..she can meet the guys finally".

Deja hugs her and nods,"Let's go back inside".

They head back and Namjoon kisses Deja on the cheek to make sure she's alright.

Jungkook sees Tyra a little sad and he walks over to her,"You alright?".

Tyra nods at him,"Yea. Just family stuff".

Tae sits with Jin and Clarissa on the couch watching a korean drama,"My favorite".

While Jimin is in the kitchen cooking something to eat for himself,"Anyone want a sandwich?".

Some of them say yes and Jimin makes food for those who are hunger excluding Tyra who just ate with Hobi. Tyra sits on leg of the couch, but Jungkook places her on his lap.

They all watch a movie together and it became night. Deja went with Namjoon,Hobi, Tae,and Clarissa to go bed. Jimin is texting a mystery person and goes to his room after getting stared down from Yoongi.

Yoongi sees Tyra and waves,"Hey little duck, how is school?".

Tyra looks up from her feet,"It's alright".

Yoongi says,"Is your ex still giving you trouble?".

Jungkook rolls his eyes,"Her ex is annoying as hell".

Tyra still sitting on Jungkook's lap,"Sometimes he is but I brush him off. I don't know why he came to Korea. The stalking is weird".

Yoongi gets up from his chair,"Well I know Jungkook will beat him up if he tried anything. I'm leaving you alone. Goodnight". He heads to his bedroom.

Jungkook sees her in a thinking mood,"What is it?".

Tyra turns around and puts her arms around his neck,"I love you".

Jungkook smiles at her,"I love you more and our little baby".

They both kiss each other which ends up in a make out session that's brought to his bedroom. Jungkook breaks the kiss and gets some pjs for her and sees her lay down on her back.

He bends down and talks to her stomach,"I love you so much. I hope I'm your favorite parent when you are born. This is Appa's voice that you will hear almost everyday. Good night my little mini me".

Tyra smiles at him and falls asleep in his arms. Jungkook holds her and thinks,"Everything is gonna turn out well. Always a way". Then he sleeps as well.


	12. 12

A few weeks later before BTS has to leave for America, Tyra holds her stomach while she's sitting outside enjoying the fresh air.

Hobi comes out of the practice and gives her a water,"Stomach ache?".

Tyra spazzes out of her trance,"No..I just thought about something".

Hobi sits down next to her,"Like what?".

Tyra thinks not to out their secret,"What would happen if any of you got a girl pregnant?".

Hobi sits up for this question,"I think Bighit would say something about it of course. Hide them away from the world for their safety".

Tyra sits back in her chair,"What would you do if you got someone pregnant and wanted to announce it to the world?".

Hobi looks at the distance at the city,"Honestly, I would still hide her away because I don't want her to be having hate while she's having a baby..is there something you want to tell me?".

Tyra smiles at him and pats his back,"No, it was just a curious question".

Jimin comes out of the practice and sees them ,"Hey we all are going out for some food, join us?".

Tyra nods and sees Jungkook talking to someone in the parking lot,"Who's that?".

Jimin and Hobi look as well but Jimin speaks,"That look like his old old flame that he used to date".

Tyra doesn't feel jealous at all,"I should introduce myself.. I saw her before with Jungkook in a parking lot".

Hobi became shooketh,"I think we should go, he will catch up with us soon".

Hobi takes her hand and walks inside with Jimin then heads to get lunch with Yoongi. Tyra can't shake the feeling of Jungkook talking to that girl again which makes her feel a little upset.

Yoongi senses her upset,"You okay?".

Tyra holds her water a little tighter than usual,"Yea I'm fine".

Jimin eats a piece of his sushi,"You seem stressed".

Tyra lets go of her cup,"It's just school and work".

Yoongi speaks up,"And your unborn child".

Tyra starts to giggle,"Wait what".

Hobi scratches his head,"Yea I kinda figured you were pregnant".

Tyra thinks I should have brought those clothes,"How did you?".

Jimin puts down his chopsticks,"You been a little more protective then we have seen you talking to your stomach".

Hobi face palms,"Bighit doesn't know yet and we aren't gonna tell them. The others don't know but we do".

Tyra starts to break down a little,"I wanted to tell you guys but it was just too risky and hard. I know when Bighit finds out that I am with Jungkook..I know there's gonna be another fight over it and I don't want us to break up.. and". She said that in a mouthful while she doesn't try to be stressed.

Yoongi hugs her from the side,"I promise. Your secret is safe with us".

Tyra felt reassured that she was safe and they held on to her secret,"So what was Jungkook doing with his ex?".

Hobi and Jimin look at each other and then Jimin says,"His ex thinks that Jungkook could possibly be the father of a one year old little boy".

Tyra felt like she was betrayed but a lot of emotions overwhelming her,"Is he?".

Yoongi drinks his tea,"We don't know and Jungkook is just as shock as you are".

Hobi plays with his chopsticks,"He told Tae everything he knows and of course Tae tells us..You look like you could give birth right now".

Tyra entire face is red from being nervous,"I have eight more months to go so, not quite. Jungkook hasn't even mentioned it to me, but he's been super busy working on the album. I know I shouldn't worry and trust Jungkook but if he's keeping this from me.. and if he's the father of that little boy and what does that make my baby".

Jimin holds her stomach,"Well your baby could be in BTS as the 8th member". Trying to make her laugh and he did along with Hobi and Yoongi.

Jungkook arrives finally and sits across from Tyra,"You need to eat for the baby".

Tyra doesn't look at him and drinks her water,"So what songs are you guys doing for the show".

Hobi senses the que to change the subject,"I think we are doing maybe Spring Day".

Yoongi shakes his head and they get into at the table while Jimin laughs at them.

Yuna comes in with a little boy and some friends from her girls group Itzy. She winks at Jungkook which he just looks away.

Tyra takes a piece from Hobi's food,"I have go to the bathroom". She walks to the bathroom which just wipes her tear infront of the mirror.

She hears the bathroom door open and gathers herself together.

Yuna comes in and fixes her make up,"You know you should really consider that maybe you and Jungkook aren't fit together".

Tyra breathes in & out before she slaps this girl into the floor,"I don't know what you are talking about but BTS are just my friends".

Yuna chuckles at her,"Thats funny you mentioned friends..how in the world did you get pregnant then by one of them". Her sarcasm was a reek of stench that you wanted to just hit her.

Tyra crosses her arms,"I don't have to answer to you".

Yuna looks her up and down,"Right you don't but one day a secret might just go to Bighit and maybe ruin your life forever..oh wait".

Tyra puts her hand in her face,"Hold on, maybe you should worry about who's your baby daddy, instead of threatening me".

Yuna smirks are her,"I have the baby daddy just in there. He met his son and he thinks of his whole world..that thing you have your stomach..might as well just be a single mom". Yuna grabs her purse and pushes past Tyra.

Tyra starts to have a mini panic attack then splashed water at herself. She then walks out the bathroom and sees Jungkook signing autographs along side with Jimin,Hobi,and Yoongi. She walks out the restaurant and walks down the street alone.

Hobi notices Tyra didn't come back,"Where did she go?".

Yoongi slaps Jungkook in the back of the head,"Yea where did she go?".

Jungkook rubs his head,"I don't know..maybe she left early".

Jimin rolls his eyes at him,"What the hell is wrong with you?. Your girlfriend is missing".

Jungkook grabs his mask,"She's not missing. Maybe she walked home by herself".

Hobi thinks oh god..why did Yuna have to come back.

Meanwhile with Tyra walking down the street in a mask on. It starts to rain which makes her even more uncomfortable.

Someone pulls up in a car and rolls down his window next her.

Chase smiles at her with his ignorant self,"It's raining and you need a ride".

Tyra acts like she's throwing up,"I rather drop dead then get in the car with you".

Chase shrugs his shoulders,"I think you are sexy alive".

Tyra walks off from him even though he's watching her and heads into an alley way. So he wouldn't find her anymore. She sees her house from a distance then sees that no one is home. Figures she thought.

Jungkook already there waiting for her at the front door,"We need to talk".


	13. 13

Tyra crosses her arms at him,"Move".

Jungkook picks her up and puts her over his shoulder,"You had to be difficult".

Tyra hitting his back,"I am still pregnant so".

Jungkook puts her down in her room and locks the doors,"I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier..I just figured out that I might the father of Jisung".

Tyra doesn't even look at him,"Are you gonna leave me for her?".

Jungkook scoffs,"What kind of question is that?...We are having a child together".

Tyra wipes her cheek,"Doesn't mean the parents stay together..She was the love of your life Jungkook..and how do you know he is yours. She could be lying to get close to you".

Jungkook looks away,"I would have to take a DNA test..but even if he is not mine. I would look after him like he's apart of the group".

Tyra faces him,"Our baby needs you more. What if they isn't your child. It is not your responsibility to take care of someone else child".

Jungkook sighs and gets on his knees,"I didn't come here to fight with you.I came here to reason with you and talk about this".

Tyra playing with her rings,"I don't want us to be my parents.My dad left her for another woman and didn't care about anything".

Jungkook lifts up on her chin,"That is never gonna happen". He gives her a peck on her lips.

Tyra has trust issues after this, what if he will leave her for Yuna. Maybe this is right & just have a guard up once more,"Okay".

Jungkook stands up and grabs some clothes from her closet and puts in a bag.

Tyra looks at him and scrunches her nose,"What are you doing?".

Jungkook takes a few shoes and puts ik her bag,"You are going to America with me".

Tyra face palms at her boyfriend,"I can't go.. I am not even staff".

Jungkook laughs then turns around,"I need you in America anyways so you can see your mom".

Tyra looks up at him & thinks who told him.

Jungkook puts her shoes in the bag,"Clarissa told me..I understand why you didn't tell me but I think it is time to meet your mom and tell her something good". He touches her stomach while he kneels down.

Tyra brushes her fingers through his hair,"Are you sure about this?".

Jungkook kisses her stomach which makes her giggle,"I am sure about both of you".

Tyra lifts up his chin and makes out with him until she sees Jimin and Hobi in the driveway.

Jungkook looks back and puts down his head," Always ruining a moment".

Tyra laughs at him,"Plenty of that on the plane".

Jungkook gets up and still packing her clothes then takes it to his car.

Jimin raises his eyebrow up,"Vacation?".

The golden maknae shakes his head,"Why can't yall just let me fix things with my girlfriend alone?".

Hobi rolls his eyes playfully,"Because you are weird and there is no need to be a jerk to her. Plus your future child is our niece or nephew who will get spoiled by each member".

Jungkook sees Jimin texting someone," Speaking of girlfriends. Why don't you introduce us to yours?".

Jimin puts his phone in his pocket then pretends to be shocked,"I don't know what you are talking about?".

Tyra comes out the house after she locks the door,"Jimin has a secret girlfriend that no one knows about. I think it is adorable".

Hobi kisses Tyra on the cheek like always,"How is little mini me?".

Jungkook rolls his eyes at his hyung,"They are fine. Once she gets to five months we get to see the gender of baby. Hopefully live together by then or move her in the dorm".

Jimin gives Tyra a hug,"8th member of BTS, I am telling you all".

Yuna shows up with Jisung on her hip,"Jungkook.

The golden maknae looks away but sees Tyra face of a little jealously,"I will be back baby". He kisses her lips which makes Yuna roll her eyes. 

Hobi holds her hand,"Everything will be okay".

They wait till Jungkook comes back which he has an paper folded,"The results".

Jimin and Tyra look at each other.

Jungkook opens it and sees a letter from when they were dating. He seems sad and focused on the letter which make Tyra hold Hobi's hand.

JK puts the note in his pocket,"It is nothing important".

Tyra crosses her arms,"Jungkook".

He goes to hug her and says,"I promise".


	14. 14

A few months later, Tyra rubs her tummy that looks like a watermelon now that shes ready to burst. She told Hobi the gender of her baby only since Jungkook been super busy with alot of stuff after they came back from the grammys.

Hobi helps up Tyra from the chair to walk to his recording room,"How is mini Jungkook?".

Tyra rolls her eyes playfully,"Fighting their mommy for no reason after I fed them and read to them".

Hobi laughs,"And almost gonna burst".

They were almost to recording studio until BTS & Itzy were there with BigHit all staring at Tyra and Hobi.

Jungkook smiles at her then helps her sit down in a chair.

A manager from Itzy raises an eyebrow,"Who is she?".

Tyra speaks up,"I am a friend of the band".

Lia smirks at Yuna then at Tyra,"What kind of friend?".

Jimin sees his friend in trouble,"She is a great person. She cooks and sometimes clean for us".

Tyra mouthes to Jimin which Jungkook speaks up,"Why are we called anyways?".

One of their managers pull out some music sheets,"There is gonna be a collab with Itzy for a stage performance. We thought it would be a great idea".

Tyra holds her stomach feeling something but catches her boyfriend looking at her.

Namjoon looks at one of the sheets,"This is happening when?".

Yeji said proudly,"In a few days".

Their managers looked at the boys,"We start tomorrow early in the morning".

Jungkook speaks up,"I have to help our friend do some stuff".

Lia looks at Jungkook,"I am sure she can find someone else to help her whatever she needs". She smiles at Tyra.

They dismiss everyone and Yuna pushes past Tyra.

Jungkook gives Yuna a death stare but helps his girlfriend up,"You look like you gonna give birth".

Tyra holds on him,"Yea.."

Jungkook looks at her,"What is wrong now?".

Tyra looks at him weirdly,"She is trying to get closer to you and you have been avoiding me lately..you didn't say anything to them either".

Jungkook sees the other members leave and turns his back to her,"I..just got super busy and I am thinking about my job".

Tyra crosses her arms,"With Yuna...". She knew it was gonna turn into a fight after she said her name.

Jungkook turns around with a pissed off face,"No..I have been busy with the new comeback..Does everything need to be about her?".

Tyra gets up and hugs him but he doesnt hug her back,"Lets not fight..lets just think about the baby".

Jungkook nods his head backs up,"You should go home and get some rest".

Tyra holds his hands,"I thought maybe we could hang out".

Jungkook sees a manager in the distance,"I can't".

Tyra looks down trying not to cry,"I want us to be together just alone".

Jungkook looks away,"I will see you on your due date". He said it so coldy to her that she walks away with tears in her eyes. Jungkook just watches her leave him in the room.

The manager walks up to Jungkook,"Trouble in paradise?".

Jungkook shakes his head,"Everything is fine. I am gonna go head to bed".

Meanwhile Tyra walking home in the dark which she feels it starts to rain.

Tyra looks up at the sky,"This is evil".

A person with an umbrella puts it over her head,"You are gonna catch a cold this way. Let me give you a ride home".

Tyra sees the guy,"Theo".

He smiles with his perfect white teeth, his brown skin looks like diamonds like a vampire and his hair curly,"Nice to see you from all these years".

Tyra smiles at him then feels someone hold her waist,"It was nice seeing you too. I".

Jungkook under his mask picks her up bridal way,"Nice meeting you too Theo".

Tyra rolls her eyes at Jungkook while he sits her in his car,"He was being nice".

Jungkook slams the door and goes to the driver side,"Why didn't you tell me you needed a ride?.

Tyra laughs sarcastically,"You told me go home and rest so that was what I was doing".

Jungkook starts to drive,"I would have taken you home before you walked in this rain".

Tyra feels pain again and feels the contraction,"Shut up".

Jungkook sees her,"Do not have this baby now".

Tyra still holding her stomach,"I need a doctor". Her pain went away which means her due date is near.

Jungkook sees the storm not going to good,"It is not good to drive out here and we need to get a hotel".

He stops at a hotel and carries her to the room and helps her take off her wet clothes,"I am sorry. I wasn't around for some days. I am sorry that I have been very cold to you.Just been busy stressing and now more busy..I feel like I am missing out the pregnancy and what if I am not a good father".

Tyra touches his face and kisses him,"I love you and our baby is half of you so half crazy but a good kind. No one said it was gonna be easy but I think you are gonna be great".

Jungkook kisses her even more and holds her hips,"Together".

Tyra wraps her arms around his neck,"Always".


	15. 15

Jungkook woke up and saw Tyra still sleeping. He got from the bed and started to get dressed to get some breakfast for the both of them. He kisses Tyra's lips softly and heads out.

He hears his phone ring and answers it.

Jin yells at him,"Where are you????. I had to make up a lie to our bosses so I could cover for you".

Jungkook driving to a foods place and putting his phone on speaker,"I gave Tyra a ride home but we got stuck in the storm so we stopped to stayed at a hotel for now". 

Jin sighs of relief,"I thought you ran away or something. Get her home and come now".

Jungkook laughs at Jin,"Alright".

He gets some food for them and heads over to the hotel and sees Tyra sitting by the window,"I brought food for us".

Tyra gets up and wobbles over to the food,"Your child is trying to kill me".

Jungkook chuckles and kiss her stomach then her lips,"Jin called me about me missing practice but you are more important..we needed to get away anyways some peace".

Tyra kissing him which turns into a make out then she feels a contraction,"Ouch".

Jungkook feels something wet on the floor,"Your water broke"

Tyra holds her stomach,"She's coming".   
Jungkook tries to stay calm and bridal carry her outside after he called a some of the members. Tyra holding her stomach while they are on the way to the doctors. After they get there, Jungkook goes inside of the room with her.

The doctor comes in and smiles,"Your daughters will be here soon. Here are some meds to help you with pain"

Jungkook goes over to the bed and lays with her,"Our baby girls is almost is here which I am shocked that we are having twins but I know we fought alot but I just want you to know that I love you".

Tyra smiles at him and kisses his lips softly,"I love you".

The pain starts to hurt worse after a few hours then they hear a baby crying. Then another one crying. Which surprises them both of having twins.

BTS and her sisters comes in and sees a baby in Tyra's arms and Jungkook's

Hobi smiles,"They are beautiful".

Namjoon having Deja in his arms,"What is my nieces name?".

Jungkook picks them up,"Clover & Thaila".

Clarissa picks up Clover,"She looks like you sis".

Taehyung plays with her little fingers,"Good job Jungkook".

Jungkook holding on to Thaila and kisses her little cheek,"My baby girls".

Jin takes Thaila away,"Yall are officially parents. How do you feel?".

Tyra rubs her eyes,"Tired".

Jungkook sees the twins yawning as well,"Get some rest babe. I'll watch over the twins".

Clarissa puts Clover down in her mini crib,"I have go to work but I can't wait to babysit them". Taehyung goes with her along with the rest.

Jin gives Thaila back to Jungkook since she is peacefully sleeping and leaves.

Jungkook puts Thaila in her crib and smiles at the sight,"My future wife and kids. I am finally at peace".

Yuna in the doorway with Jisung,"Can he meet his half sisters yet". She smirked at Jungkook.


End file.
